


The Games We Play

by ChildofHalloween



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Adult Content, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Future Fic, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, non underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildofHalloween/pseuds/ChildofHalloween
Summary: Everyone knows that Uma is always the boss. Well almost always.Just a short little one shot I wrote. Very explicate.Not for anyone underage you have been warned.





	The Games We Play

Harry sighed watching the confused face of the new crew member. Some random wharf rat Chip? Charles? Who really cared. He couldn't be bothered to remember his name. But it was his first time on the ship and he was being taught the ins and outs of his new position. 

“Ya see everyone has different parts to play here and yours is gonna be scrubbing the commodes “ Harry said with a smirk he always loved giving the new guys the worst jobs. 

“So what's your job then?” the man asked.

“I'm the first mate and Gil here is 3rd in command. So you listen to us.” Harry said putting a hand on Girl's shoulder as he nodded. 

“We all have different duties. And if you want to make it in our crew you'll clean ours.” Gil said with a laugh at his own poo joke.

As if on cue Bonnie walked over to the group.

“Harry, Uma says she needs you to help her with some maps.” she said rolling her eyes as a smirk grew on Harry's face. 

“Ahhh yes the duties of the first mate, they never end.” he said almost as a complaint but his face said otherwise as sauntered away. 

“Does he work all the time?” the new guy asked. 

“Oh trust me he doesn't mind at all.” Gil said with a chuckle as he started tying off some rope. 

Harry slammed the door behind him as he walked into the Captains quarters. It was a fairly small room with a couch and chairs in one corner and an old oak desk in another. It was only lit with candles so it was almost always dark. Nothing to write home about but it was Uma's room none the less and she loved it. And she didn't appreciate the slamming door as she looked it over. 

“Break the door I'll break you.” she warned as she clicked the lock on the faux gold knob. 

Out the corner of her eye she could see that Harry was flinging off his jack into the corner with much more flair then she thought required but then again every thing he did was dramatic. She'd never admit it but she liked it that way.

She turned around raising an eyebrow somehow in the few seconds it took to lock the door he had also already lost his shirt exposing his muscular chest. 

“What if I called you in here to help with some maps?” she said crossing her arms he walked to her slowly as she unabashedly took in the site of him. 

“Ya know just as well as I do I ain't good at the stuff.” he said putting a finger under her chin so she was looking up at him. “But ya know what I am good at.” 

Leaning down his lips meet hers as he pulled her closer no objections from her as she returned the kiss. 

The soft kiss only lasted a second as his tongue soon demanded entrance into her mouth. Wrapping her arms around his neck he pulled her up to him as her legs wrapped around his waist. 

Moving over he pushed her against the door with more force than necessary making a large thud as she lost her breath for a moment. She knew she would probably have a bruise from the hinge digging into her back. But she didn't complain. She never complained it was against the rules. 

Pressing her up against the door Harry worked on removing her shirt pulling it over her head. He had to smile when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. She had this planned. 

Even after seeing her like this many times it was still a site to behold for the first mate. He started kissing on her neck and collar bone passionately. She threw her head back moaning slightly as her hand move through his hair. 

“You.remember.the.rules.love?” he asked each word punctuated with a kiss. 

She nodded giving a small moan he glared at her. Already breaking the rules. Instead of giving her a kiss on her collar he bit her not holding back causing her to let out a noise and few mumbled curses. 

“I asked you if you remember the rules?” he asked sucking slightly on the bite just to make sure he left his mark on her. 

“Yes I remember.” she answered he pulled away from to look at his work. Then sitting up straight he looked down at her.

“Yes you remember what?” he asked challenging her.

“Yes I remember sir.” she said he just smirked. 

He remembered when they were started fooling around when they were teenagers all those years ago. He was always so gentle waiting on her to be the one to make the first move almost afraid to hurt her small form. Now 5 years later he was the one in charge and was able to be as rough as he wanted. He knew now she wasn't gonna break. 

Who knew that she'd like to give up control? 

He took advantage of it and she loved it. 

Moving away from her slightly putting her feet back on the ground. His hands gently traveled up her sides he could feel the goosebumps it caused under his fingers. 

Her hands moved to his belt quickly unbuckling it before sliding her hand inside his pants. Her hands rubbing against his erection. 

Throwing his head back he couldn't help but groan feeling her soft hands rubbing against him loving the attention. But only for a moment though before remembering who was the only in charge at the moment. Pulling her hand away from much to both their dissatisfaction. 

“Patients my love.” he said taking her hand and pulling her with him. He was about lead over to the couch when he got a wicked idea moving over to the old desk instead. 

“What are you doing? I swear to Poseidon, Harry if you wreck one of these maps-” she started to complain but was shut up as his mouth once again found hers violently this time. 

While she was busy preoccupied with the kiss his hands moved down to her pants this time before working on her zipper.. After he managed to undo her pants he hooked his thumbs into the sides of her black panties pulling them off as well. Usually he liked to admire the sea witch in just her panties but today he wanted her naked sooner than later.

Pushing her back onto the cluttered desk he slipped her pants off before leaning over her naked figure as he looked down at her. 

“Gods you are beautiful.” he said moving to kiss her neck as she let out a small moan of appreciation. “Your a Goddess.” he said moving lower to her collar. “Absolutely amazing.” he said as he continued to move lower down her body leaving a trail of kisses and muttered compliments the whole way. 

He pushed her back so she was laying as he kissed on the insides of her thighs admiring her womanhood spread out before him. He could see how desperately she wanted him. Whether it was from stroking her or her ego he didn't care. 

He gave her thigh a hard bite like he had on her collar earlier. She started to let out a yelp which suddenly turned into a gasp he licked her without warning. 

He continued to lick at her as she made a small moaning sound her hands traveling to his hair running through it distracting him slightly. 

“Hey watch your hands I didn't say.” he warned. 

She let out an annoyed noise but he could tell by the smirk on her face she didn't mind. 

He went back to his earlier task as he busied himself between her legs slowly licking listening to her soft moans. As he started to go faster he watched as her hips buck slightly. 

With a smirk he slipped 3 fingers inside of her as he continued to use his mouth on her clit. This caused her let out a surprised noise that soon turned into louder moans as he started to finger fuck her. 

The louder and closer together her moans became the harder he became. Doing this to her was one of the hottest things he'd ever even imagine. He wanted nothing more then to lose his pants right there and then but he knew part of this game was self control. So instead he moved his free hand to rub his aching erection under his clothes if only to get a little relief himself till it was his turn. 

But from the sounds of it and the way her hips were moving against his hand he knew she was right about to cum.

“Its ok.” he said as he sucked on her clit lightly. 

He could feel the way she tightened around his fingers letting out one last moan as her hands grasped for something to hold. Pulling away from her leaned down kissing her so she could taste herself. 

He loved getting her off like that but now was his turn. Pulling her off the desk she stood in front of him waiting to see what he'd do next. His hands moved down to work his pants off she soon joined helping him remove his underwear. 

She smirked seeing his erection as she stroked him softly as it was his turn to moan as he closed his eyes. “Your really hard.” 

“For you.” he mumbled knowing he was feeding into her ego even if it was the truth. 

He let her play with him for a few moments before he pulled her away turning her around. Before she could even ask what he was doing he bent her over the desk. Unceremoniously he thrust himself inside of her earning a satisfied noise from both of them. 

He didn't bother going softly or gentle but instead went hard pushing her up against the desk. Must of been what she wanted because she started to push back against him doing the same. He stopped. 

Reaching out he grabbed her hair pulling her up to him. 

“Did I tell you to do that?” he asked looking as she glanced sideways to see him a smirk on her face even being handled roughly. 

“No sir.” 

“Didn't think so. I'm doing the work here and you take how I give it.’ he said pushing her down onto the desk. He kept pushing her head down to pin her on the desk so she couldn't move. 

He resumed his thrusting into her as his free hand moved to chest roughly playing with her breast. He loved listening to the sounds she made getting louder knowing she was about to cum for the 2nd time for him. 

Suddenly he let go of her pulling away making her make a low growl of impatience. 

“What the fuck?” she asked annoyed as she turned to look at him.

He laughed at the small pout on her face.

He moved closer till she was back up against the desk as he pushed her again onto her back leaning down to kiss her neck. 

“I wanna see the look on that beautiful face of yours when I make you cum.” he mumbled kissing her neck as she nodded. 

He moved them both slightly till he was in the right position to enter her again. He started pounding into her roughly as she wrapped her leg around him pulling him close. 

He loved everything about that moment. The sounds she made for him. The way she felt so tight and hot around him. The sight of her biting her lip. He even loved the familiar smell of her that she hated so much. 

Nothing about this could get any better or so he thought. That's when he noticed one hand was above her head but the other was traveling down her stomach. She stopped when she noticed him looking. She looked at him not saying a word but he knew what she was asking. 

“Do it.” he said watching as she started playing with herself as he continued to move in and out of her. 

Correction this was even better. 

She seemed to pace her hand with him as she closed her eyes leaning her head back. He could tell she was about to get off which was good since he wasn't sure he could last much longer. She let out a moan he was sure the rest of the crew heard (not that he cared) she tightened around him. 

It only took him a few moments to feel the familiar tight feeling. He came as he said her name in a low almost growl. 

“Oh God Harry.” she said as he leaned down kissing her shoulder. They both laid for a moment as they tried to collect themselves. 

Stepping back he looked down at her before helping her back to her. He could already see a handful of bruises forming as she slipped back into her clothes. He went to find his clothes strewn around the room.

“Is there anything else you need Captain?” he said adjusting his jacket. 

Just like that the normal order was restored. 

“No I think we got everything we needed.” she said casually like nothing had just happened. 

“Aye, aye.” he said walking out with a cat that caught the canary grin not bothering to fix his messy hair. Not one of the normal crew mentioning the obvious happenings in the captain quarters. 

“Woah I wanna be first mate.” the newbie said watching as Harry strutted by. 

“Ahh too bad no one's ever gonna be first mate but me. Now how's that toilet scrubbing going?” Harry said Gil just laughed.


End file.
